


Best Parents in the Galaxy

by Maymot97



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, actual mentions of dysphoria, brief indirect mention of abortion, heart to heart between Kanan and Ezra, i don't know what that act is called, i don't know what to actually call that part of the second chapter, indirect mention of dysphoria, mentions of unconsented to touching of a pregnant person, penetrative jacking off, trans man Kanan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: Zeb and Kanan have gotten some news and have to make a decision.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea literally came to me this morning during Intro to Organic and it would not let me go.
> 
> So, Kanan is trans, and has been off T for a while (I imagine it'd be hard to keep a prescription going when you're wanted by the Empire). He and Zeb had sex, with protection but the condom broke. Kanan initially didn't think it was at the right time in his cycle, but oops. 
> 
> This takes place sometime during the time skip between season 2 and 3. It's close enough to season 2 that Kanan's still getting used to judging how close he is to people and such.

Zeb looked down at Kanan. The Jedi was sitting in his usual meditation spot, though Zeb could tell from his posture that he wasn’t meditating. He wasn’t particularly surprised that Kanan was having trouble meditating; they had been given quite a shock just recently. Zeb looked at him for a few seconds more.

“Are you gonna sit down?” Kanan finally asked, his voice surprisingly neutral.

Zeb did, and tried not to flinch as Kanan reached over and grabbed his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the back of Zeb’s hand, scratching a little bit at the fur.

“We’ll get through this,” Kanan said. “We’ve gotten through everything else that the galaxy’s thrown at us. We can get through this, too.”

Zeb squeezed Kanan’s fingers lightly. “Are you sure? Are you sure that you want to go through with this? It’s your body, you don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Kanan squeezed back. “I’m sure, Zeb. I’ll be fine.”

Zeb leaned sideways and gently bumped his forehead against Kanan’s shoulder. Kanan’s free hand came up and, gently, placed itself on Zeb’s cheek. Kanan was getting better at not accidentally poking people in the eyes when he tried to touch their faces. 

“I think we’ll be good parents,” Kanan whispered, only just barely loud enough for Zeb to hear.

Zeb laughed once, and nodded. “Sure. Best parents in the galaxy.”

Kanan rolled his eyes and pinched Zeb’s cheek. “I was being serious.”

Zeb turned his head, leaned up a bit, and kissed the side of Kanan’s neck closest to him. “I know you were, love.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan's hormones are making him horny so he and Zeb have some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk man this wasn't supposed to be smut but it is. Kanan likes cum. Zeb's just messing with him at the end, their in this mess because the space condom didn't hold.

Kanan sighed as he ran his hands over the small swell of his abdomen. He hadn't been lying when he told Zeb that he could do this, at least not at the time. He didn't normally have too many problems with dysphoria- the Jedi had taught him how to come to terms with his body and he had been on testosterone for long enough before that he wasn't usually mistaken for not cis. 

But people had been treating him differently since he started showing. Everyone on base had been told that he was pregnant, but apparently it hadn't set in until the bump became noticeable. Now people seemed to be walking on eggshells around him, and honestly Kanan was getting tired of it. The people around him were causing him to have more dysphoria than being pregnant was!

Zeb tried his best to keep the eggshell walking to a minimum, but he couldn't be there all the time and sometimes wasn't even on base. It was hard having a baby in the middle of a rebellion. 

None of this kept Kanan from enjoying the prospect of having a kid. He liked kids, and honestly wanted to be a dad. He wished it had been, well, planned, but when he found out he wasn't about to get rid of it. He wanted to be a dad, and he knew deep down that Zeb did too. 

In his thoughts, Kanan had failed to notice the door to his quarters on the Ghost and Zeb coming in until he felt Zeb's hand cover his own. Kanan smiled and turned his hand over to weave his fingers in with Zeb's. 

"You're early," Kanan said, hoping that his sense of time wasn't that far off. Again. 

He could feel Zeb shake slightly. Zeb was laughing but trying to hide it. 

"Sorry, love," he said. "I'm about half an hour late. The meeting ran long."

Kanan sighed and sat up. "Well, I don't think I was that far off. Not like last time."

Zeb took his hand back from Kanan and placed it on the side of his face. "That's true."

Kanan turned his head towards the palm of Zeb's hand, pressing light kisses into it. He stopped and found Zeb's face with his hands. Gently, he pulled Zeb toward him and kissed his lips softly. Zeb smiled against Kanan and pulled away a little bit. 

"What's got you ready to go?" he asked, stroking down Kanan's sides and feeling him shudder. 

"Hormones."

Zeb laughed and leaned in to kiss at Kanan's neck. "Want me to help?"

"Yes, please."

Zeb helped Kanan lay back down and carefully loomed over him, legs on either side of Kanan's thighs. One of his hands stroked at Kanan's chest, starting slightly as he realized that Kanan wasn't wearing his binder. The lighting was low enough that he hadn't noticed when he first walked in, but now that he knew he sat back, getting Kanan's attention. 

"You don't have your binder on," he said, keeping his hands in contact with Kanan's sides. 

Turning his head to the side, Kanan huffed. "It doesn't fit with the baby bump."

"Do you want me to avoid them?"

Kanan shook his head. "You don't have to."

"You're sure?"

Kanan hiked up his shirt, grabbed one of Zeb's hands and placed it on his chest. "Yes, I'm sure you stubborn Lasat."

Zeb smirked and kneaded the soft flesh under his hand. "Just making sure." He leaned down and teasingly licked at the nipple. Kanan stiffened underneath him, and when Zeb paused he muttered for him to keep going. Zeb placed his mouth around the nipple, being very careful about his teeth, and suckled lightly on the flesh there before moving to the other side and doing the same. 

Moving down, Zeb left little kisses on Kanan's abdomen, including one just above Kanan's belly button. While he was doing this Kanan was lightly scratching at the back of one of Zeb's ears. When Zeb reached the waistband of Kanan's sleep shorts, Zeb pulled at it in question. 

"Go ahead," Kanan said, his voice just inching towards breathless. 

Zeb smirked and pulled down the shorts, smiling at Kanan's clit, stiff and jutting out just slightly from Kanan's body. Zeb lightly petted at it, placing a hand at Kanan's hip, not holding him down just encouraging him to stay still. 

Placing two of his fingers on either side of Kanan's clit, Zeb began to stroke him, slowly at first and then building up speed until his reached the speed that Kanan liked the most- fast. Below his clit, Zeb could see Kanan getting more and more wet. Leaning down, Zeb licked up from the bottom of Kanan's opening to his clit. Kanan stiffened, his legs clenching from where they were splayed out on the bed. At some point Kanan's hand had stopped messing with the fur that covered Zeb's ear and had just been clinging to it, though he did try not to dig his fingernails into it. 

Zeb petted at Kanan's hip, relishing in the smooth skin there. He placed little kitten licks to the head of Kanan's clit. Below him, Kanan was continuing to tense up; one of his hands reached between them and he began to finger himself. Zeb hummed appreciatively at the sight and resumed licking at Kanan. 

Once he could tell that Kanan was on the edge, Zeb closed his mouth around Kanan's clit , minding his teeth, and sucked. Kanan jumped, his legs trying to come up around Zeb's head and the hand on Zeb's ear clenched hard at it. Inside Zeb's mouth, Kanan's clit twitched as he orgasmed. Kanan gasped quietly above Zeb. 

When Zeb finally let Kanan's clit go, he looked at Kanan's face and smiled at him. Kanan's eyes were wide open, even though he couldn't see. Zeb grabbed at the hand Kanan was fingering himself with and brought the fingers up to his mouth. Kanan smiled as Zeb started licking them, cleaning off Kanan's fingers. When he let them go, Zeb leaned up and placed lazy opemouthed kisses to Kanan's neck, lightly dragging his teeth over the skin there. 

"Do you want me to fuck you?" 

Kanan's hand found Zeb's still clothed erection- which had at some point emerged from its sheath and was causing quite a wet spot on the front of Zeb's clothes. Kanan thought about the question for a minute as he stroked Zeb through his clothes. 

"How about," Kanan started, removing his hand from Zeb, "we do that thing where you just stick the head in and then jack off?"

Zeb nodded and kissed the underside of Kanan's jaw. "So you're in a mood for cum but not one for fucking?"

Kanan smiled and kissed the side of Zeb's face, thankful that Zeb was close enough that he didn't have to go searching for him. "You know me. I like the feeling of being cummed in, even when I don't want a dick in me. Now get undressed."

Zeb rolled his eyes but sat back and stood off the bed in order to remove his clothing. He gave his dick a firm tug before turning back to Kanan. He finished removing the sleep shorts from him. Once that was done he got back on the bed, placing Kanan's legs on either side of his hips, lined up and thrust only the tip of his cock into Kanan. He started stroking himself, and after a sort of embarrassingly short time Zeb came, filling Kanan up. 

Once he pulled out, Kanan's hand was down their, plunging inside him and pulling out some of the cum and spreading it around his clit, which was starting to perk up again. 

Zeb panted and patted at Kanan's hips. "Time to go pee."

Kanan groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'm comfortable."

Zeb laughed and gave one last rub to Kanan's clit, smiling as Kanan shivered and his clit twitched. "I'm sure you are, but the last thing we need is you getting a UTI." He reached over the side of the bed and picked up Kanan's sleep shorts and gave them to him. "Now go on."

Kanan sighed but took the shorts and maneuvered himself out of bed to put them on. He shivered as Zeb's cum dripped out of him, and landed on his thighs. He knew that Zeb was staring at him, and despite what they just did Kanan felt a little self conscious about it. 

Once Kanan got back, he made Zeb go despite protests that "Lasat's don't get UTIs." When both of them were back, Zeb cuddled up behind Kanan on the bed, and placed a hand over Kanan's belly. 

"You know," he said, "you liking cum is what got us here in the first place."

Kanan just groaned and pulled Zeb's hand up around his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan's half binder stops fitting, and he freaks out leading to an actual conversation with Ezra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this chapter was supposed to happen with Zeb instead of Ezra but hey space dad and space son need to talk at some point.

In some ways, Kanan felt that being blind…helped. He couldn’t see the changes his body was going through, and that made it easier for him to not get super dysphoric over it (though before getting pregnant he hadn’t been particularly dysphoric to begin with). That didn’t mean that he didn’t; there were plenty of times (usually brought on by outside forces) that caused him distress. 

The way people would act around him, how people would sometimes put their hands on his stomach without asking (which was especially unnerving because he wasn’t able to see them and suddenly he was being touched). 

The biggest problem with his own perception of his body was when; first, his full-length binder had stopped being able to fit. He had known it was going to happen at some point. It wasn’t a shock, per se, but it was disconcerting. 

Then the half binder hadn’t been able to fit. Of course this was later on in the pregnancy, and on some level he’d been aware of that happening too. That didn’t stop him from freaking out a little bit. 

He could faintly feel panic on the other side of his bond with Ezra, but it didn’t really register until he heard frantic knocking on his door, quickly followed by the door opening and someone stumbling in. The footsteps approached him and someone (Ezra, the bond supplied helpfully) dropped to their knees next to where Kanan was sitting on the floor in front of his bunk. Distantly, Kanan was aware that he was only in his underwear, the binder in a discarded heap on the bed.

“Kanan?” Ezra asked, his voice soft and unsure. “Are you alright?”

Kanan shrugged. “I’ll be fine.” 

Ezra shifted. “Do you need anything?”

“In one of the drawers, there’s a couple of sports bras,” he said, trying to keep his voice level over the last words. “Could you get one for me?”

He heard Ezra get up, heard some rummaging, and then the boy was back and placing a soft piece of fabric in his hands. Kanan felt at it to make sure that he was putting it on correctly, and put it on. Ezra was still sitting in front of him, almost like he was afraid that something would happen if he’d left. 

“I’m fine, Ezra.”

“You…you were very panicked in our bond. I was afraid that something—“

Kanan reached out and managed to grab one of Ezra’s arms. “I’m fine. The baby’s fine. I overreacted to my binder not fitting. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Okay.”

They sat in silence for a while, Kanan listening to the sounds that Ezra made as he watched Kanan. It was a wonder that they’d ever been able to meditate together. Ezra was pretty much incapable of sitting completely quietly.

“How much longer till the baby comes?” Ezra eventually said, breaking the silence.

Kanan didn’t answer immediately trying to remember really just how long it’d been. “A few more months, I think,” is what he finally settled on. 

“Do you know…?”

Kanan raised an eyebrow. “The gender? Med droid says it’s a girl, but obviously that’s not set in stone.”

There was a few more seconds of silence. 

“Have you and Zeb picked out a name?”

Kanan smiled. “Yeah. Zara.”

“That’s pretty.”

Kanan nodded. “You know, I appreciate talking to you, but don’t have work to do?”

Ezra groaned but began to stand up. “Hera’s got me running diagnostics.”

“You’d better go do them.”

Ezra laughed and walked out of the room, the door closing behind him.

Kanan sighed and let a hand rest on his baby bump.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan's up with the baby in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I skipped like most of the end of the pregnancy, cause I honestly know jack shit about pregnancies and so decided to skip right to baby

Kanan groaned as he was woken up by a shrill noise. It took him a minute to realize that what he was hearing was the baby and not an alarm of some sort. He sighed and disentangled himself from Zeb, who just grumbled and turned over. Kanan shook his head and made his way over to the crib on the other side of the cabin. Carefully he reached into the crib and felt around for his daughter.

His fingers brushed against her side and Kanan made quick work of picking her up. She calmed almost instantly and snuggled into Kanan. He smiled and adjusted her so that he was holding her much more securely. He brought a hand up and cupped the back of her head as he swayed back and forth, hoping to coax her back to sleep without having to use the force.

They told Kanan that she looked more Lasat than human, but her eyes were Kanan’s—the same teal that they’d been before he’d been blinded. She certainly grew like a Lasat that was for sure. She had been a big baby by human standards, a little over ten pounds, and by the end of the pregnancy Kanan was happy to get her out of him. But she’d been healthy and that was all that really mattered in the end. 

After a few minutes of swaying, Zara started fussing again. Kanan resituated her so that she could latch on to one of his nipples, which she promptly did. Kanan smiled down in her general direction and ran a finger over her cheek. 

It had been obvious to Kanan early on that Zara was not force sensitive, and quite honestly he was glad for that. It was a dangerous time to be force sensitive and Kanan was glad to not have to worry about that being something that would put her in danger. 

Once she was done feeding, Kanan felt around for the towel they kept on the rail of her crib for middle of the night meals, placed it on his shoulder and burped her. Almost immediately Kanan could feel her falling back asleep. He kissed her on the head and put her back in her crib.

“She alright?” Zeb asked as Kanan got back into bed.

Kanan snuggled into Zeb’s side. “Just hungry.”

Zeb made an understanding noise and wrapped an arm around Kanan. Both quickly fell asleep with the knowledge that one of them would be up in a couple of hours to tend their baby girl, and both being completely content with that.


End file.
